


Fix it, Merlin

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Crack, Dogs, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: The dog that bounded into Gaius’s chambers looked suspiciously familiar.





	Fix it, Merlin

The dog that bounded into Gaius’s chambers looked suspiciously familiar, golden fur, blue eyes, and a bemused expression as if he couldn’t believe what was happening to him. He let out a whine as he dropped his muzzle into Gaius’s lap.

A heartbeat later, Merlin came scrambling into the room, slamming the door shut, and skidding across the floor to stand next to Gaius. “It wasn’t my fault,” Merlin said. He looked both contrite and defiant.

The dog, apparently, didn’t agree. Fur standing up, he growled, then started berating Merlin in garbled and doggy complaints.

Of course, it was always Merlin’s fault. But Gaius didn’t have to say anything, just raised one eyebrow, and the story spilled out. How he’d been careless and Arthur turned into a dog without Merlin meaning to – although he did snicker at one point in the confession.

His ears flat against his head, his eyes fierce and narrow, Arthur looked thoroughly put out by the whole thing.

But as Arthur gave another growl, Merlin dropped to his knees, contrite, and hugged Arthur tight, burying his face in golden fur. Almost too soft to hear, Merlin whispered, “I’ll do _anything_ you ask, anything at all if only you’ll forgive me. Please.”

Something must have got through because as Merlin continued to whisper, stroking his fur, slowly, gradually, Arthur stopped growling and began thumping his tail instead. 

Grinning, Merlin grabbed onto Arthur’s fur and began to pull Arthur up the stairs to his room. Arthur wasn’t small, but a dog’s strength was no match for a determined warlock. Merlin seemed single-minded, saying all the while that he knew just the right spell, that Arthur would be his pratly self in no time. 

After that, Gaius didn’t see them for a while. But after a bright flash and Arthur’s voice ringing out with threats of stable-cleaning and stocks, it got quiet, too quiet.

Gaius might be an old man, but he’d had a young man’s drives once. When growls of a different kind started up, when ‘yes’ and ‘there’ and ‘harder’ in Merlin’s voice mixed with talk of vows kept and kingly sword-polishing in Arthur’s, Gaius knew that Merlin was doing what he’d promised and more.

Apparently _anything._ And _everything_.

Perhaps next time, they could skip the transformation and get straight to the _anything_ in Arthur’s rooms instead and leave an old man in peace.

One could only hope.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
